


Seven SANSational Shinobi

by Jadestarwolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Sengokutale, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadestarwolf/pseuds/Jadestarwolf
Summary: Multiple Sanses pulled into a Japanese-themed universe to become ninjas? What in the world is going on? Is this some type of harem story? Perhaps.-in which the author is terrible at puns and writes self-serving plotlines and is terrible at summaries-





	1. It Started With A Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on my tumblr as well! (Jadestarwolf.com) so if you have any fun ideas I can work in, or questions, please come visit me there! Or visit my sideblog for headcannon fun if you're older than 18. I'm a dirty pervert, sorry guys.
> 
> This chapter contains two posts and is thus counted as pages 1&2
> 
> Undertale © Toby Fox
> 
> 7SansS story and Sengokutale AU © Jadestarwolf

 

Two figures stole into the night, movements ignored thanks to the chaos sprawling in the rustic village behind them. Screams of women and children rang out alongside the fierce yells of men. Flames lit the scene as they curled along rooftops, devouring home by home regardless of life inside. Pools of blood trailing from buildings trickled into rivers in the dirt roads.

 

The sight was truly as macabre as they came, but it only prompted a deep rumbling chuckle to erupt from behind a smiling mask.

 

“Master, there is no one left in the palace. What shall we do next?”

 

The chuckling man cloaked in shadow patted the informant on the shoulder. “Continue burning the palace to the ground. Spread the word that this territory is Lord Nobunaga's now, oh and… tell the boys to take what they want.”

 

* * *

 

 

To: Warrior of Renown and Strength

From: A Princess in Distress

 

Dear Warrior,

First of all, I would like to thank you for opening such a strange and ominous scroll, your courage is already apparent thanks to your reading this very first sentence! I will be needing that temerity, for I am asking for your assistance in a matter of grave importance. Ah, but where are my manners?

 

I am the princess of a the Myoji clan, or I was as of yesterday. Unfortunately, a fiend from the clan of Hidagei sought our ruin and currently I am in hiding thanks to my guardian’s foresight. I will recover my family’s land and restore the people from that tyrant’s hands! However, it is rather difficult without support and as most of my family’s warriors were cut down in the initial struggle. I am in need of great warriors like you and those whom these letters sought out to seek my justice. If my situation sounds strange to you, then this scroll might have come from a land far from yours for it was delivered through a very intricate and esoteric spell to seek out those who would best be able to assist us in this time of need.

 

I am asking to hire you for a time until my lands are restored and things are settled enough that I am able to hire amongst my own people once again. This may take a long time, so if you are of a mind to join me, please set your affairs in order before you respond. In recompense, I am prepared to reward you with gold, magical treasures, land within my borders, and/or a wish. 

 

I am not going to sugarcoat this, the task will be difficult and the chances of detection or worse are high, but I promise I will make it worth your time, and I will be prepared to make additional concessions as the need arises. I will provide you with food, shelter, and equipment upon arrival.

 

I thank you for your time and consideration, whether or not you decide my plight is worth your time, I hope your time henceforth goes well.

 

With hope -- Myoji Clan’s Princess

 

P.S. - If you agree to a contract with me, all you need do is burn this scroll. Upon it’s combustion you will be transported to my side.


	2. When Silence Isn't Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the first skeleton to join the ninjas!
> 
> 7SansS story and Sengokutale AU © Jadestarwolf  
> Undertale © Toby Fox  
> Horrortale © Sour-Apple-Studios

 

Quiet. The world was quiet. Peering through the falling snow, the magical skeleton known as Sans let out a sigh as his mind wandered, body resting against his sentry post/hotdog stand. Things had been tough in his community, sure they’d always been pretty dreary with the constant snowfall and being trapped under a mountain for all eternity, but there was that and then…

 

Hunger, starvation, despair, and the scent of giving up was all that remained of his formerly cheery christmas decorated town. Long gone were the days where everyone would support one another and keep their spirits raised with humor. Nowadays, there wasn’t much movement. Sure, the few lucky enough to be deemed ‘important’ were out and about doing their jobs and earning their place on Empress Undyne’s rations list, but those on that list were cut by the month. Everyone else tried to survive but magic depletion was claiming so many lives already.

 

He would never let his little brother fall prey to that kind of agony, and though they did have to tighten their belts, for now they stayed on the ration list. How long that would last is hard to tell though, Undyne and his little brother were best friends once upon a time, but everyone was looking at the hard picture and… Papyrus just was too kind, too soft to handle the hard choices like Sans and some of the others. With the dwindling supplies, it wouldn’t take much to convince that hard headed sharkface to cut the both of them from the list.

 

Knowing that, he had devised a plan. Using what energy he had, he blasted holes in the top of the cursed mountain, giving more places for humans to drop in and… become dinner. No one liked it, but it had sustained those that remained. Especially Papyrus. Despite debilitating injuries and the corrupting fact that they were consuming sentient human lives to exist, things looked okay again for a moment, but the humans were falling less and less these days.

 

With frusteration, Sans shook his head. No time for reminiscing. Slouching away from the warped wooden stool at his post, he began to shuffle home through the snow, blood encrusted bunny slippers dragging. The only thing worth living for now was…

 

“BROTHER! A THING ARRIVED AND I THINK IT’S FOR YOU!” The large, snaggletoothed skeleton called cheerily as the shorter one entered.

 

“A thing bro? Lemme see.”

 

A pristine bit of rolled material (cloth? paper?) softly glowed in the dim lights of their cabin-like home. Eyeing the thing cautiously, it certainly seemed it was for him since his name was carefully calligraphed on the outside. Humming a bit, he walked to the kitchen table as he began to unroll the unusual item. Papyrus grinned as he set a bowl of… food… in front of his brother, quickly sitting at his seat on the other side and digging in.

 

As the elder’s eyes scanned the carefully written words as his browbones began to raise. This. This was the opportunity he had been looking for. It couldn’t be that hard to kill enough enemies to establish things right? He was good at killing (whether he liked it or not), and if any time was the right time for him, sooner is better. Papyrus still had rations, humans weren’t as much a threat, and if he could convince Grillbz to keep an eye on his bro…

 

He quickly stood up and placed the bowl into the fridge. Papyrus watched with an expression of hurt and confusion, but before he could speak on it, his brother gave a smile the younger hadn’t seen in ages. Actual joy. “Paps, I uh, got an opportunity for us to get good food… like for a long time. I’ll have to go away for a bit-”

 

“SANS YOU MUST! I AM AN ADULT SO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME. IT IS VERY GOOD?” The hope in Sans’ face rekindled Papyrus’ own, and the taller wouldn’t let any chance for happiness go. Excitedly, Papyrus jumped up and ran around his brother for a moment.

 

“Very good Paps. So good that we might be set for life! I uh, don’t know how long it will take though.”

 

That admission calmed the lanky skeleton’s jets a bit, but he stopped for a moment and tried to think. “I WILL JUST HAVE TO SET UP MORE TRAPS THEN. IT SHOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I KNOW IT WILL BE HARD TO BE APART, BUT YOU ARE ALMOST AS GREAT AS I SO I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT… THOUGH I WILL MISS YOU VERY MUCH.” Sniffling a little, he wrapped his arms around Sans. “WHEN DO YOU NEED TO LEAVE?”

 

“I have time. The thing says not to come till I’m ready, so here’s what we’re gonna do...”


End file.
